


My Name Is...

by italkt0snakes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italkt0snakes/pseuds/italkt0snakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's hand eye coordination probably isn't quite as good as John's....</p><p>just a short fic because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name Is...

“Oh please Sherlock! It’ll be fun, I promise!”

“John I said no. I don’t see the point behind it and how it could possibly stimulate anything in myself to give me happiness or pleasure or anything of the sort. I’m not interested.” He said dismissively as he once again opened his book. 

“It would make me happy…” He said quietly, biting his lip. 

“I am a high functioning sociopath and my brain works at a superior speed to practically everyone here. I don’t want to waste my time doing something so trivial.” He muttered when he suddenly heard John sniffle.

Sherlock looked up at that point and he wished he hadn’t, his blond friend was pulling the face. ‘The face’ that made Sherlock do pretty much anything. His vibrant blue eyes were watering and he was pouting. His skin had paled considerably but his cheeks were rosy. He had his head ducked slightly with his hands in his pockets and it was probably the only thing to ever persuade the dark haired man to do anything.

“Oh for… Alright. Fine. But you’ll have to teach me, I’ve never done it before.” He said hesitantly.

The older student just burst into a large smile and nodded, pulling his friend up in front of him. “I’ll go slow okay? Just do what I do.”

He put both his hands in front of him and held them together, waiting for the taller boy to do the same before sliding their hands together. “I’ll do the rhyme. You just copy the movements. On Jigga you clap, high you go up and low you go down.” He said before putting their hands beside one another.

“My name is…” He started getting Sherlock to move his hands in time with him. It got off to a rocky start. Sherlock began getting more and more frustrated with the whole ordeal. 

“Okay. You just watch me.” He muttered. “My name is high, low, Jigga low, Jigga low, high, low, high, low, Jigga low, Jigga low, high, low.” His hand was moving up and down as he sang the rhyme, clapping every time he said Jigga, a large smile on his face. Sherlock watched with an envious glare at the rhythm John had, his hand eye coordination was graceful as well.

“Okay, okay I got it.” He assured him. Once they tried again it just seemed to make it worse. Sherlock kept clapping at the wrong time, his hand up whilst John’s was down. Eventually he threw his arms down and grumbled. “I can’t bloody do it. It’s stupid and dumb and childish and it’s just bloody stupid! I don’t care.” He almost shouted. John sighed and stepped forward to kiss him on the cheek. “Thank you for trying, I’ll teach you an easier one at lunch. It’s called a sailor went to sea.” He laughed before running off to join the other kids in his class and filing back inside from the concrete playground to fill the corridors, going to his math lesson until Sherlock was the last one standing, looking gobsmacked as he held a hand up to his now red cheek where John had kissed him. 

Maybe if he messed up again at lunch he’d get another kiss! He thought happily as he also went inside, all of the primary school students now happily in their lessons, John and Sherlock thinking of one another with a secret smile. John was playing with the overly long sleeves of the hand-me-down jumper he got from his older sister who was in her first year of secondary school as he thought of how soft Sherlock’s cheek was before blushing and getting back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> has not been beta'd so any mistakes are my own
> 
> this is just a little idea that came to me whilst I was doing primary school rhymes with one of my friends at break for a laugh and yeah...I immediately thought kid!fic Johnlock?
> 
> Would love to know what you guys thought!


End file.
